A wide variety of bonding processes are known which may be used to bond two members together, such as bonding titanium and composite aircraft floor beams. Some of the prior art methods utilize low temperature cure paste adhesives. However, these paste adhesives often have not provided acceptable peel strength and/or experienced other types of problems. Other prior art methods have utilized the use of auto-clave vented bag cures utilizing film adhesives. However, these methods often suffer from one or more problems such as undesirable bond-line void content, the use of expensive bagging and auto-clave cure cycles, long bonding time, difficult bonding procedures, low strength bond-lines, increased bond failure, and/or other types of problems.
A film adhesive bonding process and/or a film adhesive bonded apparatus is needed which may solve or reduce one or more problems associated with one or more of the prior art apparatus and/or processes.